METV
'METV '''was a Trawigan television channel that aired content in its sister language ''Travadoneon. It shut down on December 23rd, 2019, but it later came back on May 6, 2020. Current Programming Nickelodeon * Harvey Beaks * Spongebob SquarePants * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * The Loud House * Blaze & the Monster Machines * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * Wallykazam! * Peppa Pig * Pocoyo * Hey Arnold * Blue's Clues * iCarly * The Casagrandes Cartoon Network Universe * Steven Universe * Steven Universe: Future * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Johnny Test * We Bear Bears * Ben 10 * Ed, Edd, N Eddy Disney * Gravity Falls * Phineas and Ferb * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Doc McStuffins * Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Little Einsteins * Jessie * Girl Meets World * Puppy Dog Pals PBS Kids * Barney & Friends * Thomas & Friends * Sid the Science Kid * Super WHY! * Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * WordWorld * Toopy & Binoo * LazyTown (seasons 1 & 2 only) * Curious George Other * Sesame Street * Doraemon (Both 2005 and 1979 series) * Sonic X * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Spiderman * The Magic School Bus * The Magic School Bus Rides Again *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh Former Programming Nickelodeon * Oswald * Franklin * Franklin & Friends * Little Bill * The Fresh Beat Band * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Maggie & the Ferocious Beast * Dora the Explorer * Go Diego Go * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Breadwinners * Invader Zim * CatDog * ALVINNN & the Chipmunks (Taken of the network immediately for being a bad influence on kids because of Alvin’s behaviour in some episodes and very low ratings and Extremely Even worse than TTG in ratings and was banned, just like Caillou.) (Might come back but the scenes with bad influences are cut) Cartoon Network * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Teen Titans Go! (Season 1 Only, Taken Off Network Due To Extremely Negative Reception and Low Ratings) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Peppa Pig (Tickle U) Disney * Recess * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Special Agent OSO * Austin and Ally PBS Kids * Teletubbies * Dragon Tales * Caillou (Taken of the network immediately for being a bad influence on kids because of Caillou’s behaviour in some episodes, and was banned due to annoyed and angry parents.) (Might come back but only modern episodes and redubbed to have Caillou have a less whinier voice) * Angelina Ballerina * Martha Speaks * Kipper Other * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movies * Rise of the Guardians * Bee Movie * Big Hero 6 * Finding Nemo * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Frozen * Tangled * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Puss in Boots * Home Alone (Christmas only) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Christmas only) * Home Alone 3 * Home Alone 4 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Inside Out * Holes * Brave * Up * Cars * Cars 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * The Croods * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * The Book of Life * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * E.T. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Christmas only) * Frosty the Snowman (Christmas only) * The Peanuts Movie Popular Shows Once they premiered, "Phineas and Ferb", "Johnny Test", "Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty", and "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart" all became the networks most popular shows, with them getting extremely high ratings, high viewer count, and very positive reviews, they eventually became the network's poster children, and even lead to a game called "METV: Unite!" which featured characters from the aforementioned series, and became a hit with Trawigan children and gamers, and eventually got sequels with more series being represented in each game. Originally before they became the most popular shows, "Phineas and Ferb" and "Johnny Test" were going to be replaced with "The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" and "Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh", but due to high ratings and views, they stayed, and instead replaced "Angelina Ballerina" and "Dora the Explorer". Category:Television channels Category:TV Channels Category:TV channels